


How the Rebellion lost

by Kalifa100 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Disclamer: All rights go to whoever owns Star Wars, Eventual Imperial Leia Skywalker, F/M, Gen, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Imperial Padmé Amidala, Inquisitor Ahsoka Tano, Inquisitor Lux Bonteri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), accounts on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad.com, aloud to be posted on other site so long a disclaimer is made, based on original art, came to me in a dream, first fic, love tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalifa100
Summary: Leia Organa has the plans for the Death Star, but is caught in action by the Imperials. She is forcibly taken from her mission, unable to prep R2-D2 with her message and the plans. When she is taken to Coruscant, her life is changed forever. For better or for not, only time will tell.UP FOR ADOPTION! ASK IN THE COMMENTS.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Prolong

**Author's Note:**

> (Notes to be read in the most monotonous way)  
> Hi
> 
> This is my first fic on here
> 
> Welcome.
> 
> Okay...bye see y’all soon

Darkness.

That’s all I can see. Aside from the little light coming out of the mesh flooring.

Where am I?

How did I get here?

Where are my crewmen?

Where’s my father?

I hear a sound in the dark. Whipping around, I see a red light concentrated into a singular red line in the corner. A low, predatorial, growling emits from its direction. Then a voice.

“Well, well. The little Princess Leia is finally awake. Do you remember me? My voice?” 

I do. It was the same voice that took me from my ship, my crew, my mission.

-Start flashback-

_The ship was set for Alderaan. It was supposed to be a calm trip back home. All I had to do was make sure that the plans are safely in my father’s hands._

_As usual, things didn't go as planned. As the alarms sounded, I looked out to see a hulking triangle ship latch on._

_The ship was a Super-Star Destroyer. Only members of the Inquisition and Lord and Lady Vader command one. Each ship has its own markings. This one has a series of dark purple lines and diamonds. That meant someone from the Inquisition was here. If this was your typical Star Destroyer, the boarding party would have a bad aim, therefore most of my men would likely survive and the plans would be safe. But this was not the average Star Destroyer. The crew of the highly modified ships consisted of clones. And they. Never. Miss._

_I must not let them get the plans back._

_I leave the bridge to get to R2 so I can hide the plans. As feeble an attempt it is, I must. What I see is…_

_Death. My men are dying, dropping like flies. The ones responsible wear not plain white armor, but pitch black with purple markings matching their ship’s. I ran the other way, hoping that they didn’t see me and almost toppled over R2. I didn’t stop soon enough to not accidentally hit the droid. The clones turned towards me surrounded me and took the disk from my hands. They stunned R2, taking it away. I am forcefully taken to the bridge of my own ship to see a dark figure in the Admiral’s chair. I knew in that instant who this particular Inquisitor was._

_The figure wore dark dark grey leggings for maximum flexibility, lighter grey armor covering her thighs. Adorning the feet were black knee-high armored combat boots. Above the belt, which was black, a dark dark grey, skin tight tank top could be seen from under the grey chest piece and the blackest tight fitting robe that fanned out from under the belt, showing off her curves. On her shoulders, grey armor rested, a symbol of a cog on the right and a symbol of two parallel lines, splitting to create a diamond in the center, and two smaller diamonds on the sides. Covering her arms, aside from the sleeves and fingerless gloves, vambraces made of pure Mandalorian steel covered her forearm and the back of her hands, a red gem rested above the gear. On her left ring finger laid a single silver band, standing out from the tanned skin. On the ends of her fingers sharp nails claws made a formidable appearance. Her neck was covered in the same material as the robe, a short silver necklace hung, what looked like teeth hanging from it. The helmet covering her face was, to say the least, scary. The majority of the color matched the rest of her armor. Black round pieces covered her ears, a ring of silver surrounding it. A piece of armor of the same design, except rectangular, covered her cheeks, going past her jawline. The part that covered her eyes was the same dark grey, exempting a strip of black at the bottom of the piece and a thicker strip at the top. Cutting through the center a blood red light shone. The helmet piece that covered her mouth and nose was the same dark grey as the rest of her armor with a voice modulator, obviously meant to retract somehow. Connected to the eyepiece, a piece of dark dark grey and black swept over the crown of her head, ending in a sharp point, in the center a single red gem caught the light. Below that piece, snow white hair shot with electric blue flowed past her shoulders, braided into multiple strands, black ties keeping them in place._

_The Scourge of the Outer Rim, the Black Akul of Shili, the Angel of Death. This was Inquisitor Tano-Bonteri. No one, except Grand Inquisitor Kenobi, House Vader, and the Emperor, outranks her or her family._

_Seeing her on my bridge almost makes me hurl. So many lives were taken at her hands with so much as a grimace. She sits with an arm propping her head up. It looked like she was bored. With the limited force sensitivity I have, I can tell she was anything but._

_At her feet was a bloodied and bruised Captain Antilles. Two clones pointed their guns at his head, one had two pistols instead of a standard assault rifle._

_“Well, I certainly didn’t expect this,” the Inquisitor spoke behind the modulator, “the princess of Alderaan.” She said my title with a load of sarcasm._

_“When my father hears about this-“ I started.  
“When you father hears about this, it will already be too late,” the Angel of Death interrupted, sarcasm laced around the word ‘father’, “because no one aboard this frigate will tell him. They will be either dead or arrested for treason against the crown. And your spies will take careful precaution relaying the news, furthering the time he knows.” _

_I unconsciously step back and get shoved forward. The Scourge of the Outer Rim stands up and walks over Antillies, her boots making nary a sound. She stops in front of me, looming over me. The mouthpiece retracts on some unseen command to reveal dark stained lips curled back into a sneer, showcasing razor sharp, pointed teeth against tanned skin. A clone trooper hands her the disk containing the plans. The Black Akul snatches it out of his hands and studies it. She looks back at me, the sneer forming into a feral smile._

_“Princess Leia, I hereby arrest you for theft of Imperial property, consoling with the rebellion, and treason against the Empire,” her voice didn’t sound like a monster’s, but that of an angel. I was so entranced by her voice that I almost didn’t hear what she said next._

_“Kill the captain.”_

_I screamed as I saw the bullet go through his head, his body fall, and be taken away. I kept on screaming, the Inquisitor wincing along with the clones. I screamed until the Inquisitor signaled a trooper to stun me. The last thought that ran through my head was,_

_’I’m sorry father’_

_Then darkness took over. ___

__-End flashback-_ _


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter one _

The Inquisitor strides towards me, hands clasped behind her back. A Phantom in the dark. Gone are the vambraces, armor, and robe, leaving her arms and neck exposed. She stops in front of me.

“You are going to tell me where your secret rebel base is,” she declared, her angelic voice resounding off the walls of my cell.

“No,” I spoke, hoping my fear was not evident. Suddenly my air supply is cut off and I’m lifted off the ground. 

“You will tell me the location of the rebel secret base… NOW!”

“N-no-oo,” I manage to choke out. I suddenly fall to the ground, gasping for air.

“Very well, if you won’t now, perhaps you will after a little time with my new toy,” malic dripping from each syllable. The doors open to a levitating black and purple droid with different appendages hanging limp. “An invention of my own design. I haven’t been able to test it before, but now I can.” My eyes widened in fear as the thing came closer…

-One hour later-

I step out of the ‘Princess’s’ cell fruitless. I am surprised. Her will and determination is admirable. Sure I’m a little disappointed but still determined. There is more than one way to break one’s spirit.

I enter my office and immediately comm the Grand Inquisitor. A few moments later, a figure clad in all black Mandalorian armor with a symbol of a cog on his shoulder appears in a blue haze.

“Grand Inquisitor, I was unable to get her to talk. Her will is strong.”

“This is a rather unfortunate situation,” he replies, the voice regulator doing its job. He takes off the helmet to reveal ginger-colored hair, fair, young skin, and fiery yellow eyes. “Bring her to the Inquisition Palace, I wish to question her myself.”

“Your wish is my command, Master Kenobi.” He rolls his eyes at that then cuts the transmission. I smirk and think ‘Guess old habits die hard.’ I leave my office to go to the Navi-bridge, my clone captain and ARC trooper close behind. 

“Sir, if I may?” the captain inquires.

“Speak your mind, Captain Slicker.”

“I couldn’t help but notice the vast similarities the prisoner has compared to Lady Vader.”

“You're absolutely right, Slicker. She is of house Vader, but she doesn’t know that… yet.”

By this time, we are at the lifts. I dismiss the ARC trooper and Slicker and I step in. Only important personnel are allowed on the bridges unless they have explicit permission from the highest honcho on board. In this case, me. This is to prevent crowding the workers. The doors open up to navigational equipment and personnel, including one of my three Admirals, Apaida Thif, a human straight out of the Academy. She is specialized in navigation, thus standing in her element. 

Everyone stands to attention. “At ease. We have new orders to take the prisoners to Mustafar,” I spoke, using my commanding voice, “Admiral Thif, you know what to do. Also alert the other bridges. I’ll be in my quarters if I’m needed.” With that, I turn on my heels and leave, having my Captain stay behind. Once I’m in my rooms, I sit down and take off my helmet and place it on a nearby desk next to my ‘sabers, eyes still closed and think back on how I got here.

_ -Start flashback-  _

_ -Twenty-one years ago- _

_ After I left the temple, I sorta roamed around the streets looking for jobs. Being a Togruta was a pain when finding a decent job. I was able to muster up a job as a mechanic in the shipyards. I stayed there for about six months, saving enough credits to move to another planet. I eventually was able to move. As I was at the docks, I was confronted with a choice, Onderon or Shili.  _

_ On one hand, I could go to Shili, the world of the carnivorous hunter/gatherer tribes and nobility known for their vast natural beauty and natural facial markings, never the same as another’s. I could rejoin my original tribe and start over, maybe find old childhood friends. I know that my parents won’t really make contact with me because of tradition.*  _

_ On the other hand, I could go to Onderon, the world that I helped free from the Separatists that one time. I could join King Dendup’s Royal Guard and… oh who am I kidding. I could see Lux again. _

_ Once I thought of that I knew my choice… _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Once a child has completed his/her rite of passage as a hunter/huntress, slaying and Akul beast, they are sent to the Warriors Guild to train for 4-5 years and are returned to their tribe to hunt and protect. If you are good enough, you are either sent to the Royali Liyu Wetaderochi (Royal Special Forces or RSF) or you stay behind to help train the new recruits. If the child decides that they are not meant to be a hunter/huntress, then they go to the AgriCorps to help the Initiates sent there from the Jedi Temple harvest for 5-6 years then are returned to their parents and gather food for the tribe and help skin the kills. Rarely does a tribal member leave to go to another tribe and rarer still to go to the twin capitals, Corvala, where the royal family and senators live, and Korunaan City where those that are neither hunters or gatherers live and make a living. On the almost nonexistent occasion that a child is born with Force-sensitivity, the family and the child is sent to the palace with royal protection until a Jedi Master comes to collect the youngling for training.
> 
> Love it? Haters? As always, comment and leave a kudos

**Author's Note:**

> A Super-Star Destroyer is a bigger version of a republic cruiser. It has a military deck and a diplomatic deck. Two hangars. Three bridges, the left one-navigation, the right one-communications, the center-everything else. Three shields that act like a firewall. Each side holds about 300 turrets and 100 torpedo launchers. Can house two full clone battalions with ease. Has the fastest hyperdrive in the market. Also has a special ability that will be specified later.
> 
> Thank you for reading this. Love it? Hate it? Please comment and leave a kudos


End file.
